


late night

by kamunamis



Category: Free!
Genre: HiyoIku Week 2020, M/M, The little mermaid - Freeform, hiyoiku week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: ikuya can't sleep but hiyori knows what to do
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	late night

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooo day 3 of hiyoiku week !!!
> 
> thank you to lou for beta reading!!

Ikuya can’t sleep. His mind was racing, and it’s already 3 in the morning by the time he looks at the clock. There are days where he can’t sleep at all, and this seems to be one of those days, as he’s stressed out over competition season and exams. Sitting alone with his thoughts only made his stress worse.

Really, Ikuya just wants to go to sleep, but no matter what he tries, it doesn’t exactly work for him. So he calls Hiyori. Even at an ungodly hour, Hiyori would always pick up the phone for him.

“Hello? Ikuya?” Hiyori mumbles into the phone.

“I can’t sleep,” Ikuya says.

“Do you want me to come over? Do you want me to just talk on the phone?” Hiyori asks.

Ikuya sighs. “I don’t care.”

“Alright,” Hiyori laughs. “Are you in bed?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Hiyori says. “Get under the covers, I’m going to read you a story.”

“Is it The Little Mermaid?” Ikuya asks. “Didn’t I tell you that I’m not that obsessed with it anymore?”

“Yeah, but… “ Hiyori trails off. “I used to read this to you when you were in the hospital all those years ago. I’m just being nostalgic.”

Ikuya laughs a little. “Fine.”

Hiyori clears his throat. “Far out at sea the water is as blue as the petals of…”

Ikuya could feel his eyelids grow heavy not long after that, as Hiyori’s voice was calm and relaxing. He wonders why he didn’t think of this sooner, but he appreciates Hiyori for reading to him at this awfully late hour.

When Hiyori’s sure that Ikuya has fallen asleep completely, he whispers “good night” before hanging up the phone. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, i hope u enjoyed it!


End file.
